The perfect pet
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: This is an in between story. Set after Scooby's Revolting Adventure. Thanks to DragonEmperor999 for the idea and help


The Perfect Pet.

Shaggy was excited his sister was coming for a visit. Christina had yet to meet his family. He'd been driving for an hour to pick Sugie up. Scooby had come along as he too was eager to see Sugie. After a few more minutes he pulled into the airport parking lot to see his sister waiting for him suitcase in hand.

"Hey Sugie" he greeted as she climbed in.

"Hi Shaggy hey Scooby"

"So how's everthing at home?" Shaggy asked.

"Good"

"That's good"

"You're hiding something Shaggy"

"Fine I've got news"

"Which is what?"

"I have a girlfriend"

"What?"

"I have a girlfriend"

"When did this happen"

"November"

"It's January now and you haven't told me"

"I'm sorry"

"So what's her name?"

"Christina"

"What's she like?"

"Funny and sweet

"Does she like animals?"

"Yes"

"Does she have a pet?"

"No"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"Maybe you should get her one"

"That's a great idea Sugie"

"Thanks"

"When do I get to meet her?"

"When we get back to the school"

"-

* * *

So once they were in town they went to the pet store.

"So is she a dog person or a cat person?"

"I don't know actually"

"Text Christina and see" Scooby said.

So he did and he got a quick response.

 _Both. Why?_

 **Just a random question.**

 _Okay see you when you get back love you._

"She says both"

"Maybe we should get both then" Sugie suggested.

"Okay"

So they looked and looked.

"Okay Christina's kitten should be playful but not hyper"

"Same if we get her a dog" Sugie said.

"And they have to like children"

"And each other " Scooby said.

"Right"

"Shaggy do we _have_ to get a cat?" Scooby asked.

"Scooby if we get her a cat I want you on your best behavior"

"Yes Shaggy"

"Awe don't worry Scooby I'm sure having a cat around won't be bad" Sugie said petting Scooby.

They wandered off in different directions. Sugie found a fluffy orange kitten that seemed eager to play. Shaggy found a golden retriever pup who was already somewhat trained. The problem was deciding which to get Christina when Scooby said ..

"Let's get them both"

"Really you're okay with getting a cat?"

"Yes"

So they did and off they went back to the school.

...

* * *

"Christina when is Shaggy gonna be back?" Tannis asked.

"As soon as he picks up his sister" Christina replied putting down her book.

"Have you met her?" Tannis asked sitting next to Christina.

"Nope"

"Is that why you covered your wings up?"

"Yes" Christina confessed.

"You shouldn't cover them they're pretty" Tannis said.

"I know but I don't want.."

"To be judged?"

"Yeah"

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll like you"

"Thanks Tannis"

"You're welcome"

Not long after that they heard the door open. Immidently everyone dropped what they were doing to go greet Shaggy.

"Christina please take take your jacket off" Tannis asked before running into the entry way.

Reluctantly Christina did so before following Tannis.

"And this is Christina" Shaggy said as Christina came in.

..

* * *

Sugie couldn't believe it. Shaggy's girlfriend was a fairy! or looked like one anyway.

"Hello Maggie it's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you Christina we brought you a surprise"

"Really?"

"Yes" Shaggy said while Sugie retrieved the puppy and kitten.

"Oh my goodness!" Christina said as she took her new pets from Sugie.

"What are you going to name them?" Sugie asked.

"Well what do you think their names should be?"

"I think we should name the puppy Sandy"

"What about the kitten?" Tannis pipped.

"Ace I think Ace should be his name"

"I agree"

..

* * *

Later that day Christina was playing with her new pets. Shaggy had taken the girls outside to play so it was just Christina or so she thought.

"Shaggy where are you?"

Sugie saw the open door and peeked inside.

"Oh sorry Christina have you seen Shaggy?"

"He took the others out to play he'll be back soon"

"Okay can I ask you a question?"

"You just did" Christina laughed.

"How should I put this.. What are you? Now I don't mean to be mean but.."

"No it's okay I get those questions a lot. I'm half vampire and half fairy"

"How?"

"Dad was a vampire Mom was a fairy but that's all I know because I was adopted"

"By who?"

"Dracula"

"No way"

"It's true"

"One time Dracula turned Shaggy into a werewolf"

"Shaggy told me"

"Were you there?"

"No I was visiting Sibella"

"Is she your sister?"

"No my cousin"

"Were you mad that Dracula did that to Shaggy?"

"Yes but there wasn't much I could do it happened before we knew each other"

"I see"

...

* * *

When Shaggy arrived back at the school with five tired girls and Scooby in tow he couldn't find Christina anywhere or Sugie. He heard the sound of laughter and followed it. Opening the door to Christina's bedroom he found the two girls playing with Sandy and Ace. The latter had become tangled in his yarn ball.

"There you two are" Shaggy said drawing there attention away from the distressed kitten.

"You're back already?"

"It's been three hours"

"It has?" Sugie and Christina asked looking at the clock.

"Yes"

"Wow"

"Dinner" Miss grimwood called from the kitchen.

"Race you" Shaggy said.

No sooner had he said that Christina flew out the door carrying Sugie. Shaggy had a feeling they'd be great friends. He laughed as Sandy and Ace bounded behind them. Then Shaggy followed happy at how the day had went.

...


End file.
